With the development of electronic technology and Internet technology, the terminals such as mobile phones and computers have been widely used. The types of application programs on the corresponding terminals are increasing and there are more and more functions. The photographing application program is a very popular application program.
The user can shoot pictures by using the photographing application program in a terminal. When shooting pictures, if the terminal shakes, then inter-frame jittering will be caused to the captured video image, and the quality of the video image is reduced. In order to improve the quality of the video image, the terminal generally uses an electronic anti-shake algorithm based on gyroscope data to smooth the inter-frame jitter of the video image. Specifically, when the photographing application program is activated to shoot pictures, the terminal can acquire the gyroscope data. Every time the video image frame is captured, the video image frame can be subject to electronic anti-shake processing based on the acquired gyroscope data. The inter-frame jitter is smoothed to acquire the smoothed video image.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventors discovered at least the following problems.
The electronic anti-shake algorithm smooths the inter-frame jitter rather than removing the motion blur of each video image frame. In some cases, the captured video image frame may have motion blur. In such case, based on the above processing mode, the terminal does not perform deblurring on each video image frame, resulting in a poor quality of the captured video image.